Lonely Hearts Club
by Another Girl
Summary: Bella & Edward. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida. De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, pero, por el momento, no quiero saber nada de los chicos. Así que se acabó. No más chicos. Punto final. All Human. Alternative Universe. Adaptación.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Aquí esta este nuevo fic. Les explicaré todo al final del capítulo.

La historia le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Todo se los diré al final…

Prólogo

POV Bella

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, juró solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida.

De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Forks, Washington (EU), ni asista a la escuela McKinley; pero, por el momento, no quiero saber de los chicos. Son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la tierra.

Si, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada.

Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente.

Así que se acabó.

No más chicos.

Punto final.

Bueno, aquí está el prólogo. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, de la saga Crepúsculo. Y la historia es de Elizabeth Eulgberg, de su libro: El Club de los Corazones Solitarios.

Este es mi libro favorito, entonces, tuve la idea de pasarlo a FanFiction con los personajes de Crepúsculo, ya que le daría otra perspectiva.

El libro se llama así, por la canción de mi musa: The Beatles, básicamente el libro está basado en canciones de ellos. No hablando de ellos como personas, pero el personaje principal los idolatra, por lo que son una parte muy importante en la historia (gran coincidencia, porque los amo hasta la muerte :D). Como decía, el título de traduce a_ Lonely Hearts Club Band_, una canción muy popular de ellos, si les interesa saber sobre ello mándenme un PM o review y les doy detalles sobre la banda en general, por si solo conocen una o dos canciones. No es necesario que escuchen las canciones, pero sería una buena ayuda para que comprendan la idea.

Voy a seguir dándoles información sobre todo conforme continuemos con los capítulos, si quieren que continúe; lo que me lleva al próximo punto: les está gustando la historia, por favor, si les gustó mándenme un review, así continúo escribiendo. Si a nadie le gusta (no me mandan ningún review), aunque no dejaré la historia, probablemente actualizaré muy lento D:

Bueno, gracias por todo, espero sus reviews, escribiré el primer capítulo en unos días.

Con amor, Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

Glosario (The Beatles):

_Lonely Hearts Club Band_ (El Club de los Corazones Solitarios): Canción y título del nombrado mejor disco de todos los tiempos por la revista _Rolling Stone _con el mismo nombre. Nombrado originalmente _Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band_.


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy, de nuevo. Lo sé, soy una molestia en el trasero XD Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, no era estrictamente un capítulo, era la contraportada y la primera página, así que aquí vamos de verdad. (No se confundan, sigue siendo un Bella – Edward).

**Capítulo 1**

_Yesterday_

"_Love was such an easy game to play…"*_

POV Bella

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar con el hombre de mis sueños.

Bueno, dejémoslo en "el niño" de mis sueños. También tenía cinco años.

Conozco a Jacob Black prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez, y todos los años Jake y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de niños; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero, y (mi preferida) disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. (Poco después colgué la foto con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto: yo, con mi vestido blanco; Jake, con su esmoquin).

Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Jake y yo también lo creíamos de verdad. Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me molestaba jugar a la guerra con Jake, y él llegó a jugar con mis muñecas (aunque nunca lo admitió). Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar sus muñecos de acción. Jake opinaba que me veía preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que él era muy guapo (incluso en su breve etapa de gordinflón). Sus padres me caían bien, y a él le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Jake, un pug. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también.

¿Qué más podría pedir una chica?

Para mí, esperar con ilusión la llegada del verano equivalía a esperar con ilusión a Jake. Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con él:

-Mi primer beso (en la casita del árbol, en mi jardín, cuando teníamos ocho años. Le di un puñetazo y luego me eché a llorar).

-La primera vez que tomé de la mano a un niño (cuando nos perdimos durante una excursión en tercero de primaria).

-Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito).

-Mi primer campamento (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, solos los dos).

-La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (el año pasado tomé yo sola un tren a Chicago para ver a Jake. Les dije que iba a dormir en casa de Alice, mi mejor amiga).

-Nuestro primer beso de verdad (catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi entusiasmo por la llegada del verano de incrementó. Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía… Era de verdad.

Cuando pensaba en el verano, pensaba en Jake. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en Jake. Cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, pensaba en Jake.

Sabía que aquel verano iba a ocurrir. Jake y yo estaríamos juntos.

El último mes de clases me resultó insoportable. Inicié la cuenta regresiva de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustarle a Jake. Incluso compré mi primer biquini pensando en él. Organicé mi horario de trabajo en la clínica dental de mi padre adaptándolo al horario de Jake en el club de campo. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Allí estaba.

Más alto.

Más maduro.

Ya no era sólo guapo, sino sexy.

Y era mío.

Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con él. Parecía así de simple.

Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntos. Por fin, juntos de verdad.

Sólo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado.

Porque los chicos cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existe.

¿Y esa encantadora foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con el chico que algún día le rompería el corazón?

Tampoco existía.

Me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Ok, aquí está el primer capítulo oficial. Espero que les gustara. En el próximo capítulo viene una de las partes más importantes de todo el fic. Conoceremos a Jake. Edward no va a aparecer hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero no se preocupen, lo hará. Dudas, felicitaciones, comentarios, amenazas, etc. Están totalmente bien recibidas en un review o en un PM.

Escribí este capítulo para que se den una idea de como es el fic, antes de que lo den como basura DX

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

Glosario (The Beatles):

*Yesterday, canción muy famosa, probablemente la conocen, del disco Help! Cantada por Paul McCartney.


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Vaya, sí que apesto, ni un solo review, lo que pienso es que no saben lo suficiente de la historia como para que les guste, por lo que escribiré mucho estos días y después actualizare muy lento. Realmente me deprimí mucho por no recibir nada, de 65, nadie mando un maldito review (XD)

Bueno, en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y les recuerdo, sigue siendo un Bella – Edward, no se preocupen. Es Bella POV, todo el fic es Bella POV :D Ah, y en este capítulo van a odiar a Jake, para siempre (el Jake de esta historia XD), ya verán porque… (Puse a Jake porque no veo a nadie más con Bella excepto ellos dos)

**Capítulo 2**

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Empezó como cualquier otro verano. Llegaron los Black, y la casa estaba hasta el tope. Jake y yo chaqueteábamos sin parar… siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo.

Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Jake era perfecto. El chico con el que comparaba a todos los demás. El que siempre lograba que se me acelerara el corazón y el estómago me diera un vuelco.

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Salimos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar, etc.

Nuestros padres no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando. Jake no quería decirles, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un fututo, acabaríamos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo porque Jake dormía abajo, en nuestro sótano insonorizado.

Todo iba de maravilla. Jake me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.

Me sentía en la gloria.

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no sea suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado… pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le concediera a Jake, él siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo lo que hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta donde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta este punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar el momento, a disfrutar de estar juntos, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo "paso siguiente", me refiero al contacto físico.

No había mucho diálogo sobre los pasos siguientes en cuanto a nuestra relación.

Después de un par de semanas, Jake empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera que él quería.

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: "Sí lo haré. Porque será con él. Y eso es lo que importa."

Decidí darle una sorpresa.

Decidí confiar en él.

Decidí dar el primer paso.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Bella? – me preguntó Alice aquella mañana.

-Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderlo –respondí.

Ése era mi razonamiento. Lo haría por Jake. No tenía nada que ver conmigo, o con lo que yo quisiera. Todo era por él.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Quería que lo tomara desprevenido, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle que estaba preparada. Dispuesta. Que era capaz. Lo tenía todo pensado, excepto la ropa que me iba a poner. Me metí a escondidas en la habitación de mi hermana Rita* y registré sus cajones hasta encontrar un camisón de seda blanca que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. También tome su bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Jake, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Jake cuando me descubriera. Me moría de ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía, de modo que él, por fin, sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras entendía la luz.

-¡Sorpresa! –grité.

Jake se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante.

-Hola… -dije con un tono dócil, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la bata al suelo.

Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá

Una chica.

Con Jake.

Me quedé petrificada, sin dar crédito a mis ojos. Pasé la vista del uno al otro mientras, a tintas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo.

La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

-¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Su hermana? Jake no tenía una hermana, para nada. Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Jake no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y Jake la había llevado dentro para… eh… consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación veraniega de… _Romeo y Julieta al desnudo_. O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Sólo que no era así.

La chica terminó de vestirse y Jake, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba.

Todo un caballero.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regreso.

-Bella –dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura-, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz.

Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata.

-Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Fue una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de marca mayor.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta.

Se inclinó sobre mí.

-En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no pasó _nada. _Nada de nada. No fue nada. _Ella _no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado –bajó las manos por mi espalda-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Dime qué puedo hacer, Bella. Lo último que quiero hacer es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Lo aparté de un empujón.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –espeté-. ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

Esa última parte la dije a gritos.

-Mira, ya me disculpé.

-¿Te DISCULPASTE?

-Bella, lo siento muchísimo.

-¿LO SIENTES?

-Por favor, deja de hablar y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

-Muy bien, perfecto –me senté en el sofá-. Explícalo.

Jake me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Bella, esa chica no significa nada para mí.

-Pues no daba esa impresión –me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarre un almohadón para taparme las piernas.

Jake exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda su expresión.

-Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama –ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados-. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

-¿Disculpas? – Repliqué entre risas-. ¿Crees que decir "lo siento" es suficiente para borrar lo que pasó? Creí que habías dicho que soy especial—bajé la vista al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

-Pues claro que eres especial, Bella. Vamos, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? – la cara de Jake se tiñó de un rojo brillante-. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo… nosotros… nosotros… bueno, así están las cosas…

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El Jake de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… _bestia_ había ocupado su lugar.

-¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando?

- ¡Santo Dios! –Jake se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro-. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no lograbas lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no que quieres a _mí. _Lo que quieres es tu amor de la infancia. El Jake que te tomaba de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, ere Jake creció. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué? Tú, ¿qué? ¿Te pusiste el camisón de tu hermana? Ésos son juegos de niños, Bella. Para ti es un día de boda perpetuo, sin luna de miel, si quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero, ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

-No debería haberme metido contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no serias más que una provocadora.

Se me revolvió el estómago. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.

-Oh, vamos –Jake se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo-. Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego damos carpetazo y ya.

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de Jake.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Jake iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana tendría que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verla a _ella._ Sabiendo que Jake tenía que buscar a alguien más porque yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Nunca me vería "de esa manera".

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Rita, mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligue a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada amista entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que Jake también la destruyera. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Rita intento consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Jake si se acercaba a tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos,

-Vas a estar bien, Bella –prometió Rita mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos-. Todos nos topamos con baches en el camino.

Yo no me había topado con un bache, sino con un muro de ladrillo.

Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.

Fin del capítulo 2

Ok, aquí está, ¿Qué tal, les gustó? A mí no me encanta esta aparte (por razones lógicas), pero me parece muy importante e interesante.

Como dije al principio me siento realmente patética por no tener ningún review, así que supongo que les parece una porquería a todo el mundo, pero, ¿saben qué? Me importa una MIERDA XD

Seguiré escribiendo seguido hasta dentro de dos capítulos, y después lo haré mucho más lento.

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

Glosario (The Beatles):

*Rita: Se refiere a _Lovely Rita_, una canción de ellos, lo mencionaran después, lo explicaré todo entonces.


	4. Chapter 3

¡Me voy a suicidar! Era una broma, solo me cortaré las venas XD No lo puedo creer, ¡Ni un solo maldito review! Bueno, en fin, ya que apesto como la mierda, y esto va a los que leyeron lo capítulos pasados, quiero que sepan que… YOLO (Helado XD), me importa un maldito cacahuate, voy a acabar este fic así me cueste la vida, pero claro que actualizaré más rápido con reviews, probablemente este es el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo que haré antes de que empiece a actualizar como lo haré normalmente. Regresando al tema de que no tengo NINGUN review, si no les gusta la historia, escríbanme un PM, o bien, un review diciéndome que no les gusta, tal vez no les gustan los personajes que cambie del libro original, o que no esté Edward aún, o lo que sea, puedo mejorar y así les gustara más, ganamos todos. De acuerdo, terminando con esto de que soy una maldita mierda, vamos a el verdadero capítulo XD Este capítulo tiene mucha información de The Beatles, así que si no entienden algo, vayan al glosario mándenme un PM o review con preguntas, pero de todos modos, como a nadie le gusta… XP

**Capítulo 3**

Me sentía perdida. Necesitaba esconderme. Escapar.

Sólo se me ocurrió un remedio para aliviar el dolor. Recurrí a los cuatro chicos que nunca me fallarían. Los únicos cuatro que jamás me romperían el corazón, que no me decepcionarían.

John, Paul, George y Ringo*.

Lo entenderá cualquiera que se haya aferrado a una canción como a un bote salvavidas. O que haya puesto una canción para despertar un sentimiento, un recuerdo. O que haya hecho sonar mentalmente una banda sonora para ahogar una conversación o una escena desagradable.

En cuanto regresé a mi habitación, destrozada por el rechazó de Jake, subí el volumen de mi estéreo hasta tal punto que empezó a temblar. The Beatles habían sido siempre una especie de manta reconfortante que me daba seguridad. Formaban parte de mi vida incluso antes de que naciera. De hecho, de no haber sido por The Beatles, no habría nacido.

Mis padres se conocieron la noche en que John Lennon murió de un disparo, junto a un altar improvisado en un parque de Chicago. Ambos eran fans de The Beatles de tosa la vida, y con el paso del tiempo decidieron que no tenían más remedio que ponerles a sus hijas los nombres de dos canciones del grupo: _Lucy in the sky with diamonds* y Lovely Rita*_

Eso sí mis hermanas mayores tuvieron la suerte de tener nombres geniales, pero a mí no me otorgaron el título de ninguna canción de Lennon y McCartney. ¡Una verdadera lástima! Aunque yo había credo una especie de apodo para mí (con la obvia ayuda de mis padres): muchas personas, la mayoría personas que conozco de hace tiempo me llaman _Penny Lane, _no me molesta, para nada, solo que no dejo que todo el mundo me llame así*_. _Incluso nací el 7 de Febrero, aniversario de la primera visita de The Beatles a Estados Unidos. No me lo tomaba como una casualidad. No me habría extrañado que mi madre se hubiera negado a pujar para que yo naciera en esa fecha concreta.

El destino de casi todos los viajes familiares era a la ciudad de Liverpool*, en Inglaterra. En todas nuestras felicitaciones de Navidad aparecíamos recreando la portada de un disco de The Beatles. Aquello debería haberme incitado a la rebelión. En cambio, The Beatles se convirtieron en parte de mí. Me sintiera feliz o desdichada, sus letras, su música, eran un consuelo.

Esta vez traté de sofocar las palabras de Jake con una explosión de _Help! _Mientras tanto, recurrí a mi diario. Al tomarlo, el cuaderno forrado de piel se sentía pesado, cargado por los años de emociones que contenían sus páginas. Lo abrí y revisé las entradas, casi todas con letras de The Beatles. A cualquier persona le habrían resultado asociaciones absurdas, pero a mí el significado de las letras iba mucho más allá de las palabras. Eran como fotografías de mi vida: lo bueno, lo malo y lo relacionado con los chicos.

Cuánto sufrimiento. Me puse a revisar mis relaciones anteriores.

Stefan Walter, de segundo de bachillerato y, según Alice, "un completo libidinoso". Salimos cuatro meses, cuando llegué al último año de secundaria. Las cosas empezaron bastante bien, si por "bien" se entiende ir al cine y a cenar pizza los viernes en la noche con el resto de las parenas de la ciudad. Al final, Dan empezó a confundirme con el personaje de la película _Casi famosos_, que se llamaba Penny Lane. Ella es una _groupie _empedernida, y a Dan se le metió en su cabeza hueca que, si tocaba _Starway to heaven _con la guitarra, me rendiría. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que el atractivo físico no necesariamente conlleva los dotes de un buen guitarrista. En cuanto comprobó que mis calzones seguían en su lugar, Dan cambió de melodía.

Después vino Steve Simpson, quien –estoy segura- sólo salió conmigo porque pensaba que mi madre, que es farmacéutica, le podía conseguir pastillas.

Sam McWilliams no fue mucho mejor. Empezamos a salir juntos antes de que me entrara la locura por Jake, el verano pasado. Parecía un tipo encantador hasta que empezó a frecuentar a Irina Jaworski, quien resultó ser una buena amiga mía. Acabo citándonos a las dos el mismo día. No se le ocurrió que compartiríamos nuestras agendas.

Stefan, Steve y Sam. Y sólo en el último año de la secundaria. Me engañaron, me mintieron y me utilizaron. ¿Qué lección aprendí? Que debía mantenerme alejada de los chicos cuyo nombre de pila empiece con "S", porque todos ellos eran el diablo personificado.

Puede ser que el verdadero nombre de Jake fuera Diego, _el Destructor de Deseos. _Porque era diez veces peor que los otros tres "S" juntos.

Hice a un lado el diario. Estaba furiosa con Jake, es verdad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Por qué me preste a salir con ellos? ¿Qué saque de aquellas relaciones, aparte de un corazón destrozado? Yo era más inteligente que todo eso. Debería haberlo sabido.

¿En serio quería seguir siendo utilizada? ¿Acaso había alguien ahí afuera que valiera la pena?

Había creído que Jake sí valía la pena, pero estaba confundida.

Cuando me levanté para llamar a Alice –tenía que compartir mis penas con ella-, algo me llamo la atención. Me acerqué a mi póster preferido de The Beatles y empecé a pasar los dedos por las letras:_ Sgt. Pepper´s Lonely Hearts Club Band*._

Había contemplado aquel póster día tras día durante los últimos siete años. Había escuchado aquel álbum, uno de mis favoritos, cientos de veces. Era como si, para mí, siempre hubiera sido una sola palabra muy larga: _ ´sLonelyHeartsClubBand. _Pero, ahora, tres términos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

_Lonely._

_Hearts._

_Club._

Entonces sucedió.

Algo relacionado con aquellas palabras.

_Lonely. Hearts. Club_.

_Club. Corazones. Solitarios._

En teoría, podría sonar deprimente. Pero en aquella música no había nada deprimente.

No, este club de los corazones solitarios era justo lo contrario a deprimente. Era fascinante.

Había tenido la respuesta frente a mis ojos, desde el principio. Si, había encontrado una manera para que dejaran de engañarme, de mentirme, de utilizarme.

Dejaría de torturarme saliendo con fracasados. Disfrutaría de los beneficios de la soltería. Por una vez, me concentraría en mí misma. El primero de bachillerato iba a ser mi año. Todo giraría alrededor de mí, Isabella Marie Swan, fundadora y socia única del club de los corazones solitarios.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Solo un review, para saber que les gusta, o que son personas y no robots malvados enviados del futuro para matarme, o pandas (sabes de lo que hablo… XD) Si leíste los capítulos anteriores y estás leyendo este es porque te da mucha flojera buscar otro fic (no las culpo, me ha pasado) o porque les gusta, no espero que escriban tres páginas, solo una o dos oraciones va a estar bien y no tendrán que cargar con un suicidio por el resto de sus días =P

Gracias.

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

*John, Paul, George y Ringo: Son los integrantes de la banda. John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison y Ringo Starr.

*_Lucy in the sky with diamonds: _Canción.

_*Lovely Rita:_ Canción

_*El nombre original de la protagonista, es Penny Lane, y hacen algunas referencias a ello, por lo que tuve que hacer unos ajustes, lo siento si está un poco enredado. (Sé que no es parte del glosario, pero aplica a algo parecido)._

_*Liverpool: _Todos los integrantes de The Beatles nacieron ahí. Formaron la banda en esta ciudad.

_*Help!: _Canción. Nombre de un disco y una película de la banda.

_*Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band: _Creo que ya lo dije, pero lo repetiré. Es el título del fic, el título del club de Bella, disco de The Beatles nombrado como el mejor de todos los tiempos en la revista Rolling Stone y canción.

Les recomiendo que escuchen todas las canciones. Especialmente _Help!, _creo que encaja perfectamente en lo que está viviendo Bella. También pueden escuchar Sgt. Peppers Lovely Hearts Club Band, aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver con el fic, creo que es muy interesante, literalmente no tiene nada que ver, que ironía XD


	5. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Bueno, aunque no estoy del mejor humor, estoy un poco mejor, sigo un poco molesta por solo tener ¡dos reviews! ¡Dos malditos reviews! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Es la historia la que esta mal o soy yo? ¡Apesto! Ok, pero en fin, ya que estoy demasiado deprimida XD, voy a empezar ya.

**Capítulo 4**

_Come together*_

"…_you´ve got to be free…"_

Los chicos habían muerto para mí. Sólo existía una cuestión: ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Sabía que la idea era una genialidad, pero me habría gustado que mi mejor amiga dejara de mirarme como si me hubiera fugado de una institución para enfermos mentales.

-Bells, sabes que te quiero, pero…

"Ya empezamos"

Estábamos celebrando una reunión de emergencia (con los correspondientes palitos de queso empanizados, imprescindibles para superar rupturas) en nuestra cafetería habitual, menos de una hora después de mi golpe de inspiración. Alice dio un sorbo a su malteada mientras asimilaba mi perorata sobre los problemas que los chicos me habían causado a lo largo de los años. Ni siquiera había llegado yo al asunto del club, ni a mi decisión de no volver a salir con nadie.

-Sé que estas enojada, y con razón –razonó Alice-. Pero no _todos_ los chicos son malos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿De veras? ¿Quieres que repasemos tus listas de los dos últimos años?

Alice se hundió en su asiento. Año tras año elaboraba un listado de los chicos con los que quería salir. Se pasaba el verano sopesando sus opciones antes de redactar la lista para el curso escolar, y clasificaba a cada uno por un orden de preferencia basado en la relación entre el aspecto físico, el grado de popularidad y (otra vez) el aspecto físico.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquella lista causaba más sufrimiento del que se merecía. Hasta el momento Alice no había salido ni una vez con ninguno de los candidatos. De hecho, nunca había tenido novio. No se me ocurría por qué. Era guapa, divertida, inteligente, y una de las amigas más leales y fiables que se pudiera esperar. Pero, como si yo necesitara otro ejemplo de porque los chicos apestan, ninguno de los alumnos de la escuela parecía darse cuenta de que tenía madera de novia.

"Mejor para ella", pensaba yo. Pero Alice lo veía de otra manera.

-No sé de qué me hablas – respondió.

-Está bien. ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que no tienes una lista nueva, preparada para la inspección?

Alice puso su bolso en la silla que tenía al lado.

Por supuesto que tenía otra lista. Sólo nos quedaban unos días para empezar primero de bachillerato.

-Lo que tú digas –respondió, ofendida-. Me figuro que debería tirar esa lista a la basura ya que, según tú, todos los hombres son imbéciles.

Sonreí.

-Empezamos a entendernos. ¡Vamos a quemarla!

Alice soltó un gruñido.

-Perdiste la cabeza, está claro. ¿Te molestaría quedarte seria un momento?

-Ya estoy seria.

Ahora le tocó a Alice poner los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos. No todos los solteros de este planeta son seres despreciables. ¿Qué me dices de tu padre?

-¿Y tú qué me dices de Thomas Grant? –contraataqué yo.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

Lo admito: quizá me excedí un poco. Thomas había estado en nuestro grupo del curso anterior. Alice se había pasado un semestre entero coqueteando con él en la clase de Química. Por fin, Thomas le había preguntado si tenía algo que hacer el fin de semana. Alice estaba exultante… hasta que una hora antes de la cita Thomas le envió un mensaje por él teléfono celular diciendo que le había "surgido" algo. Después, no le hizo el menor caso durante el resto del curso. Ni una explicación, ni una disculpa. Nada.

Típicamente masculino.

-¿Y Kevin Parker? –presioné.

Alice me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que él no sepa que existo.

El primer nombre de la lista de Alice siempre era el mismo: Kevin Parker, alumno del último grado y jugador de futbol americano sin igual. Por desgracia, Kevin nunca había dado señales de enterado de que Alice estaba viva. Cuando yo salía con Steve, invité a Kevin y a sus amigos a mi casa con el único propósito de que llegara a conocer a Alice. Pero no le prestó la menor atención. Una de las pocas razones por las que aguanté tanto tiempo con Steve fue porque Alice necesitaba sus dosis diarias de Kevin Parker.

El simple hecho de pensar en aquella lista y en lo mucho que influía en la felicidad de mi mejor amiga me provocaba ganas de arrebatársela del boldo y romperla en mil pedazos, porque sabía que tendría que ir tachando los nombres uno a uno y acabaría en un mar de lágrimas.

Alice exhaló un suspiro y luego recobro la compostura.

-Este año va a ser distinto, mejor –juró-. No sé, tengo una corazonada, en serio –sacó la lista y empezó a contemplar pensativamente los nombres de los contendientes de este año.

¿De veras yo había creído que Alice iba a entender mi necesidad de acabar con los chicos? Ella solo pensaba en salir con ellos.

Me di por vencida… de momento.

Alice no era la única que tenía una corazonada acerca del nuevo año.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Ok, lose, es muy pequeño, pero así es en el original, el próximo es un poco pequeño también, pero el siguiente es muy largo, así que tengan paciencia.

Gracias

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

**Glosario (The Beatles):**

*_Come together_: "You´ve got to be free": Es una canción, no muy famosa. Es algo rara, las oraciones no tienen nada que ver unas con las otras, pero al final raramente tiene un muy lindo significado. Está en el disco "_Abbey Road"._


	6. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están _Bros? _Soy Another Girl. Y esto es Fanfiction. Bueno… eso fue la prueba de que no deben dejarme ver _Pewdiepie_ un Domingo por la noche…

Ok, en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta porquería a la que llamo fic. Me duele la cabeza, así que estoy "un poco" irritable, lo siento. Pero, por suerte, en este capítulo llegara Edward.

**Capítulo 5**

Primer día de clase. Aún no había llegado a la escuela y ya había tenido que enfrentarme al enemigo. No se trataba de Jake; se había ido. Pero era alguien de su bando.

-¡Uf! ¿Puedes creer que mi hermano pequeño ya va a la secundaria? –Alice señaló el asiento posterior del coche donde su hermano Félix escuchaba un iPod a todo volumen-. Y, ¿sabes una cosa Bells? No veo que tenga cuernos de diablo en lo alto de la cabeza.

-_Todavía _– le dediqué una sonrisa arrogante.

El pequeño Félix Brandon era un alumno de tercero de secundaria… un chico… uno de _ellos._

Me pregunté cuando empezaría a actuar como el resto de los alumnos de la escuela. ¿Existiría una especie de aula secreta en la que enseñaban a los chicos a convertirse en hombres atractivos de cabeza hueca?

Cuando Félix se bajó del coche de Alice, no pude evitar fijarme en que se parecían más que nunca, con su pelo negro obscuro, los ojos color café claro.

Alice me miró de arriba abajo.

-Pen, esos zapatos son increíbles. Hoy estás impresionante –se aplicó una nueva capa de brillo de labios mirándose en el espejo retrovisor-. ¿Decidida a impresionar a alguien en particular?

Solté un gruñido.

-No. Quería estar guapa para mí, nada más.

La mirada que me lanzó dejaba claro que no se lo creía.

Me daba igual. Iba a ser el principio de un año alucinante. Abrí la puerta de la escuela, emocionada por empezar el año escolar sin toda aquella locura de los chicos.

La sonrisa en mis labios se desvaneció en un instante, pues la primera persona que me encontré fue Stefan Walter, que llevaba la chamarra con las iniciales de la escuela que me había "prestado" cuando salíamos. Qué oportuno ser recibida por un recordatorio de horribles novios terribles. Menos mal que Jake estaba en Chicago, a kilómetros de distancia. Doblé la esquina para alejarme de Stefan y vi a Kevin Parker quien, al parecer, seguía siendo demasiado creído como para dirigirle la palabra a Alice.

Mi frustración fue en aumento mientras continué inspeccionando a mis compañeros de clase. Había recorrido aquellos pasillos en miles de ocasiones, pero me daba la sensación de haber abierto los ojos por primera vez. No veía más que a chicas que se desvivían por ligar con los chicos, parejas que caminaban de la mano, chicos que… bueno, chicos a secas: escandalosos, detestables, egoístas. No buscaban a las chicas; las chicas los buscaban a ellos.

Noté una vibración en mi bolsa y saqué el celular. Me detuve en seco, y Brian Reed chocó contra mí.

-¡Cuidado! –vociferó mientras su novia, Pam, me lanzaba una mirada furiosa. A Dios gracias no les era posible ir tomados de la mano las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Salí de mi aturdimiento. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ser un error. Pero no: el teléfono, cruelmente, confirmaba la verdad. Era un mensaje de Jake. Por supuesto: había encontrado una manera de torturarme aún sin estar cerca de mí.

"Que tengas un buen primer día de clases."

_¿Qué? _En primer lugar, sabía que no le hablaba .En segundo lugar, sólo habían transcurrido dos semanas, ¿acaso pensaba que ya se me había olvidado? En tercer lugar, el mensaje no podía haber sido más patético. Lo borré y arrojé el teléfono al fondo de mi bolsa.

Me negué a permitir que Jacob Black arruinara un solo día más de mi existencia.

-¡Swan, te metiste en un buen lío! –Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en su casillero, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Genial. No estaba de humos para hacer caso de sus estupideces.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con impaciencia mientras abría mi casillero, a tres puertas del suyo.

Edward se quedó mirándome, desconcertado.

-Mmm, olvídalo –tomó mi horario de clases, que estaba encima de mi pila de libros.

Edward Cullen era uno de esos chicos con una novia pegajosa cuya vida giraba en torno a él. Se trataba del mayor cliché de la escuela: un destacado atleta con buenas calificaciones que, casualmente, también era guapísimo. De constitución delgada, pasaba del metro ochenta de estatura; tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles y siempre se estaba pasando las manos por el pelo, cobrizo y despeinado. Naturalmente, también era uno de los grandes conquistadores de la escuela. Tiempo atrás, yo solía sucumbir a sus encantos; pero esta vez no tenía ganas de seguir alimentando su ego.

Era un chico. Un chico hecho y derecho. No me habría extrañado que ocultara cadáveres de niños y cachorros en su casillero.

Me costó trabajo reconocerlo sin Rosalie Hale pendiente de sus movimientos. Edward y Rosalie llevaban toda la vida saliendo. Bueno, en realidad empezaron en primero de secundaria, pero eso significaba desde siempre jamás. Rosalie era la clásica novia para un triunfador del estilo de Edward: larga cabellera rubia y brillante, ojos azul translucido, cuerpo esbelto tipo modelo y siempre, absolutamente siempre, impecable: la clásica porrista/presidenta del Consejo de Alumnos.

-¡Vaya! Por lo que se ve solo coincidimos en Historia Universal –me estaba diciendo Edward-. Mike también está en esa clase. Esto apesta.

-Si, apesta –no intenté disimular la nota de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-¡Hola!

Miré hacia el pasillo y divisé nada más y nada menos que a la señorita Rosalie Hale, que caminaba en nuestra dirección con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Debía de tener una especie de sexto sentido que le advertía que Edward estaba hablando con otra chica. Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba los libros del casillero.

-¡Feliz primer día de clases!—exclamó.

Cerré el casillero de un golpe y me dispuse a encaminarme a la clase de español, pero me encontré el paso bloqueado por Rosalie, parada frente a mí con una sonrisa que se acrecentaba por momentos, lo que, de alguna manera me resultaba inquietante.

-Hey, Bella –dijo-. ¿Qué tal el verano? – sus ojos prácticamente lanzaban chispas de entusiasmo. Me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Me quedé mirándola, desconcertada. ¿Por qué me hablaba? No nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde hacía siglos.

-Eh, hola, Rosalie –no entendía el por qué todo el mundo sentía la necesidad de sacar a relucir el verano el primer día de clase. Resultaba irritante. El verano había terminado. No hacía falta pensar en él. Nunca más.

-Bueno, ¿Qué no notas nada? –Rosalie empezó a girar sobre sí misma. Todo en ella era perfecto; es decir, no se habían producido grandes cambios, así que me limité a encogerme de hombros-. Bella –Rosalie parecía estupefacta-. Mi conjunto. ¿Qué no te acuerdas? – examine la ropa que llevaba: chamarra de mezclilla ceñida, camiseta con lentejuelas negras, minifalda rosa de holanes y sandalias rosas con un tacón de diez centímetros. Encogí los hombros otra vez. Era evidente que no me acordaba.

-¡Bella! – Rosalie se abrió la chaqueta para dejar al descubierto la camiseta de lentejuelas, que tenía un logo tipo de The Beatles-. Y ahora, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre nos poníamos una camiseta de The Beatles el primer día de clases. Me quedé boquiabierta. Sí, claro, cuando teníamos diez años… y nos hablábamos.

-Mmm, lo siento –me disculpé-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los hombros de Rosalie se hundieron ligeramente. No le había ofrecido la respuesta con la que ella contaba.

¿Qué esperaba? La última vez que yo había seguido con el ritual del primer día fue en segundo de secundaria. El día en que llegué tarde a la escuela porque Rosalie no pasó a recogerme, como hacía siempre. El día en que a mi mejor amiga se le olvidó ponerse una camiseta de The Beatles. Y resultó que ese día, por fin, me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad había terminado. Habíamos sido las mejores amigas durante casi diez años. Nuestras madres se habían conocido en un club de lectura cuando ambas usábamos pañales y decidieron reunirnos de vez en cuando para que juagáramos. Su madre nos recogía al salir de clases y nos llevaba al parque, o íbamos a mi casa y correteábamos en el jardín de atrás.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. A Rosalie no volvió a interesarle ninguna otra cosa desde el momento en que Edward entró en escena.

Rosalie decidió que en su vida solo había espacio para una persona.

Tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga y su novio.

Adivina a quién escogió.

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

Bueno eso es todo por el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Debería seguir?

Con amor Another Girl :P


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Me alejé de Edward y de Rosalie lo más rápido que pude, antes de que convirtieran en "RosalieyEdward" en mitad del pasillo. Pero el nombre de Rosalie volvió a surgir durante el almuerzo.

-Adivina quién ha intentado charlar conmigo en Biología, y también en Francés, como si fuéramos amigas –me comentó Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería después de las clases de la mañana-. Rosalie Hale, ¿puedes creerlo? Debe de ser una maniobra con tal de conseguir votos para que la nombren Reina en la fiesta de antiguos alumnos.

-Sí, actúa de forma rara –coincidí

-Puf, no la soporto.

La verdad, Alice nunca había sido una gran fan de Rosalie; pocas chicas de la escuela lo eran. Tal vez fuera por su apariencia perfecta, o el hecho de que sobresalía en todos los aspectos.

Pero aquello no era más que pequeñas envidias.

En realidad, en McKinley sólo había una persona que tenía una razón de peso para odiar a Rosalie Hale.

Yo.

Por si no resultara suficientemente malo que fuera el prototipo de "chica-que-abandona-su-identidad-por-culpa-de-un-chico", también me había abandonado a mí. Yo siempre había considerado que las chicas que renuncian a sus amigas cuando un chico se interesa en ellas son patéticas. Pero cuando me convertí en una de esas amigas, descubrí cuanto dolía.

Otro ejemplo más de cómo los chicos habían arruinado mi vida. Por si no fuera suficiente tratarme como si fuera basura, me robaban a las amigas.

Aunque odiaba la lista de Alice por lo mucho que la hacía sufrir, por lo general me alegraba en secreto cuando resultaba ser un fracaso. No quería perder a Alice de la misma manera que había perdido a Rosalie.

Una vez que hubimos sorteado la larga fila de desconcertados alumnos de tercero que aún no estaban al tanto del veneno que servían en la cafetería, Alice y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa del almuerzo, la misma del año anterior. Nuestras amigas Angela y Kate no tardaron en llegar.

-Hola, chicas –nos saludó Angela mientras ella y Kate tomaban asiento-. Mis padres me están moliendo para que elija actividades extracurriculares con vistas a las a la solicitud para la universidad. ¿Pueden creerlo? Ya tengo que empezar a preocuparme por la universidad. ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar bachillerato!

Las cuatro asentimos en señal de acuerdo. Kate se revolvió en su asiento, incómoda, y jugueteó con su manzana mientras las demás atacábamos nuestros respectivos almuerzos. Costaba trabajo no darse cuenta de que había adelgazado aún más durante este verano, si es que era posible. Prácticamente desaparecía dentro de su sudadera de la escuela McKinley, gris con capucha. De pronto Kate se clavó en la mesa por culpa de una chica bajita, de pelo rizado, que debió resbalarse al pasar. La chica estrello su bandeja contra la cabeza de Kate y su refresco se le derramó a nuestra amiga por el hombro.

-¡Oh, no! – Gritó la chica-. ¡Mi refresco!

Conmocionadas, nos quedamos mirando mientras la desconocida recogía su vaso de plástico y examinaba su ropa, ignorando a Kate por completo. Nunca había visto a aquella chica, así que me imagine que sería de tercero. Jamás se me habría pasado por alto, aunque no podía medir más de metro y medio. Todo ella resultaba exagerado. Las uñas de acrílico que pretendían pasar por una manicura francesa; el pelo, castaño claro, tenía un exceso de mechas rubias; llevaba las cejas depiladas al máximo, y los labios demasiado perfilados. Vestia una diminuta minifalda de mezclilla y top de encaje. En otras palabras, daba la impresión de que se disponía a contonearse por la pasarela, y no a almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿Estás bien? –Angela le entregó a Kate unas servilletas para que se secara.

-¡As-ley! –Gritó la chica a su amiga-. ¿Me manché la camiseta?

Alice giró la cabeza de golpe.

-Perdona, ¿Qué tal si le pides disculpas a mi amiga, a la que acabas de dejar hecha una sopa?

La chica se quedó mirando a Alice como si ésta le estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero.

-¿Cómo dices? Se me cayó el refresco.

Alice le lanzó su peculiar "mirada asesina": ojos entornados en diminutas rendijitas, labios fruncidos y expresión la furia más absoluta.

-Sí, se te cayó el refresco… encima de mi amiga. ¿Sabes lo que es una disculpa?

La chica, molesta, abrió la boca. Masculló algo que, me imagino, se suponía que era una disculpa (sonó más bien a una pregunta: "¿Per-dón?) y se alejó.

Alice volvió a sentarse.

-Increíble. El primer día de clases y éstos de tercero ya se creen los dueños de la escuela. Qué barbaridad; miren la mesa a la que van.

Había una hilera de mesas, junto a los ventanales, que invariablemente ocupaban los deportistas y las porristas, incluyendo al infame estilista grupo de Los Ocho Magníficos: Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale, Brian Reed y Pam Schneider, Don Levitz y Audrie Werner, Mike Newton y una de sus numerosas novias rotativas.

Alice y yo nos contábamos entre las pocas chicas de nuestra clase que no se habían sentado a aquella mesa en calidad de novia provisional de Mike. Nunca había tenido ganas de formar parte de aquella versión demente del Arca de Noé, donde sólo sobrevivías si formabas pareja con un miembro del sexo opuesto. Si tuviera que elegir entre salir con Mike y perder el barco, estaba plenamente decidida a ahogarme.

Tanto Kate como Angela habían salido con Mike. En el caso de Angela fue en segundo de secundaria, y Mike se dedicaba a contar mentiras al grupo de basquetbol sobre hasta dónde había llegado con ella. Después de que la abandonó, Angela se fue haciendo cada vez más popular entre los chicos de la clase, hasta que descubrió que era porque la consideraban una chica fácil.

Habría cabido imaginar que Kate aprendería de los errores de Angela. Pero no: Mike se las arreglaba para desbaratar el sentido común de cualquier chica. Kate había pensado que en su caso sería diferente, así que se lanzó al agua… para descubrir después que una tal Tina McIntyre nadaba en la misma piscina y al mismo tiempo.

Yo me preguntaba por qué un chico lograba encontrar dos chicas estupendas con las que salir simultáneamente, cuando las chicas no eran capaces de encontrar a un chico pasable.

El rostro se me incendió al recordar la cantidad de problemas que Mike había causado; no solo a Angela y a Kate, sino con prácticamente la mitad de nuestro grupo. Jamás entendí el poder que ejercía sobre las chicas. Era el típico atleta de cabeza hueca: un tipo con el pelo rubio oscuro y ropa que siempre ostentaba los logotipos de, al menos, dos equipos deportivos.

Al pensar en Mike caí en la cuenta de que yo no era la una chica en la escuela que podría beneficiarse de un boicot al sexo masculino.

Aquellas fastidiosas alumnas de tercero se le estaban echando encima, y él lo disfrutaba al máximo.

-Los chicos son idiotas – declaré, prácticamente a gritos.

Una risa escapó de la garganta de Alice.

-Ándale pues, ¡como si no te pasaras la vida coqueteando con Edward y Mike!

Como si no… ¡¿QUÉ?¡

-Pero, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Me quieres ver la cara? Cuando estás con Edward te pones a ligar como una loca.

Sí, bueno; así era la antigua Bella. La nueva Bella había dejado de ligar. Me habría encantado no tener que hablar con ningún chico durante el resto del año.

-Los chicos de Los Ocho Magníficos no son el problema –apuntó Angela-. Pero ellas son superficiales y no tienen nada (repito: nada9 de que hablar, aparte de sus novios.

-Bueno –interpuso Kate-. Rosalie siempre es amable conmigo. Pero Audrie y Pam son una creídas.

Angela dirigió una mirada indignada a la mesa junto a la ventana.

-Ay, por favor. Podrán ser porristas y salir con los mejores atletas (¡que aburrimiento!); pero la verdad es que no le caen bien a nadie. ¿Y saben qué es lo más ridículo de todo? Que a los de esa pandilla, supuestamente la de los más populares, los desprecian casi todos los alumnos. Cada vez que se portan amables con alguien que no pertenece al grupo, siempre, _siempre_, es porque andan buscando algo.

-¡Exacto! –Intervino Alice-. Hoy mismo, en clase, Rosalie pretendió ser mi mejor amiga del alma. Y para colmo, intento lo mismo con Bells, esta mañana.

Angela asintió.

-Exacto. Es obvio que quiere algo.

-Sí. Bueno, pues sea o que sea –dijo Alice, volviendo la vista hacia la mesa de Los Ocho Magníficos-, les aseguro que no lo va a lograr.

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo siento para los que están siguiendo la historia, (si alguien la está siguiendo XD) pero ahora estoy muy ocupada con las traducciones que estoy haciendo, por lo que tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar ):

Pero quiero que sepan que NUNCA abandonaré la historia!

Gracias,

Another Girl :P


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Entré en la clase de Historia Universal y me encontré acorralada por todas partes.

Nuestra profesora, la señora Barnes, había adjudicado los pupitres por orden alfabético (¡que original!) y me colocó entre Edward y Mike, con Derek Simpson sentado dos filas más atrás y Kevin Parker (la gran obsesión de Alice) y Steven Powell (ambos más abajo en la lista) a escasa distancia.

Sólo había otras tres chicas en la clase, y terminaron situadas lo más lejos posible de mí.

"Caramba, hola, señorita Bella" me saludó Mike a modo de bienvenida. Aquella mañana habíamos estado juntos en clase de Español y (para mi gran disgusto) nos habían asignado como pareja de conversación. Mike se pasó casi todo el tiempo inventándose expresiones, para lo cual añadía una 'o' final a las palabras inglesas: _el chairo, el sandwicho, el footballo._

Edward se sentó a mi lado.

"Que sorpresa" comentó.

Mike se inclinó sobre mi mesa.

"Oye Bella, ¿qué nombre en español vas a elegir?" me encogí de hombros. No me había detenido a pensarlo, la verdad. Mike prosiguió. "Es que estaba pensando en elegir Nachos, y si tu eligieras Margarita, cuando hagamos un trabajo juntos, la maestra Coles tendrá que decir: 'Margarita y Nachos, por favor'.

Mike soltó una carcajada; luego, se inclinó hacia delante y puso la mano en alto.

Hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Swan?" preguntó Edward "¿Me estás engañando con Newton? En serio, pensaba que tenías mejor gusto.

'Si, como si fuera yo quien engaña. Yo no soy quien tiene novia.'

Mike le dedicó a Edward un gesto grosero y, acto seguido, los dos se pusieron a decir estupideces acerca de cuál de ellos iba a dar más vueltas en el entrenamiento de aquella noche.

Me pregunté si por aquella zona habría escuelas sólo para chicas.

…

Cuando escuché el ultimo timbre del día, me sentí más aliviada que en toda mi vida. Salí del aula como si huyera de un incendio y me fui derecho a mi casillero. Allí me encontré a Rosalie, esperando. No a mí, a Edward, por supuesto.

Aun así, me saludó con la mano.

¿Acaso no tenía casillero propio?

"¡Hey Bella!" exclamó a medida que me acercaba "¿Vas a ir al partido del viernes por la noche?"

"Si" fingí estar ocupada buscando mi manual de Biología. No entendía por qué, de repente, mostraba tanto interés por mi calendario social.

"Como si alguien fuera a perderse semejante movida" terció Mike, que se acercaba con Edward y, tras hacer el comentario, se paró para entrechocar las manos con él. "Hasta el padre de Cullen va a estar. Sólo por eso hay que ir. Ocurre muy pocas veces, en buen plan… no sé, como un eclipse lunar o algo por el estilo…

Edward le lanzó a Mike una mirada furiosa y cerró su casillero de un portazo. Yo conocía a Edward desde primaria y nunca había visto a su padre. A su madre y a su padrastro, claro que sí. Pero a su padre, no. Sólo sabía que era un pez gordo entre los abogados de Chicago.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en el grupo de Edward, un grupo con el que no quería involucrarme. Tomé mi celular y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver que tenía otro mensaje de Jacob.

'_No podrás ignorarme toda la vida.'_

Pulsé el botón 'Borrar'. Desde luego, pensaba intentarlo.

"¿Bella? Era la voz de Rosalie.

"¿Qué?" levanté la vista y me fije en que estaba sola. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward y Mike se habían ido. ¿Por qué Rosalie seguía allí?

"Eh, mmm… me estaba preguntando…" empezó a decir, nerviosa, mientras doblaba una esquina de su cuaderno. "Veras, hace mucho que no hablamos, y me encantaría que saliéramos alguna vez. Al cine, o a cenar; lo que prefieras.

'Debe ser una broma', pensé.

"Bueno, yo, esteee…

'¿Por qué no me dices lo que pretendes y acabamos con esto de una vez?'

"¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?" preguntó.

"Mmm…" me anduve con rodeos, tratando de improvisar una excusa para no salir con ella.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al centro comercial y luego a comer algo. La pasaríamos bien, ¿verdad?"

'Pues no, la verdad es que no…'

Me quedé mirando a Rosalie. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y daba la impresión de que realmente tenía ganas de salir conmigo. O eso, o bien que estaba desesperada por ser la primera alumna de primero de bachillerato en convertirse en Reina de la fiesta de antiguos alumnos que estaba dispuesta a llevar su campaña más allá de las líneas enemigas.

'Un momento" pensé "Esta es Rosalie Hale. La misma Rosalie que me dejó plantada un millón de veces. La que nunca anteponía a una amiga frente a Edward. Si acepto, tendrá que cancelar un plan con Edward. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.'

"Si, está bien" repuse. Sabía que en todo caso me podía inventar una excusa (como que tenía que trabajar en la clínica dental de mi padre), si es que ella no me plantaba primero.

Rosalie dio un saltito.

"¡Genial! Pasaré a buscarte mañana, después de clases.

No pensaba esperarla con los brazos abiertos.

**Fin del Capítulo 7**

Sé que es muy corto, pero así es la vida… XD

Espero poder actualizar más seguido, para compensar todos los capítulos cortos.

En una parte, cuando se refieren a las clases de español, quería aclarar que, el libro esta originalmente escrito en inglés, por lo que ellos tienes clases de español como si fuera un idioma distinto.

También hablan sobre que el padre de Bella trabaja en una clínica dental, también dejé eso así porque después habrá una situación que requiere eso, aunque falta mucho para eso.

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"¿Qué vas a qué?" Alice prácticamente se salió del camino cuando se lo conté, a la mañana siguiente. "En serio, Bells; Diane tiene que estar medicada. Algo en la azotea no le funciona bien.

"Ya lo sé. La veo hablar con _todo el mundo." _Traté de reprimir la risa.

"No lo entiendes. A ver, no estás con ella en ninguna clase, y yo estoy en dos antes del almuerzo. Y lo único que hizo ayer fue acercarse y charlar conmigo con ese estilo de porrista que la caracteriza."

"Si, bueno; no me preocupa. Me plantará. Fin de la historia."

Me figuro que, en cierta forma, Rosalie fue quien me preparó para cuando los chicos empezaran a abandonarme. Con ella pasaba lo mismo: no contestaba las llamadas, me evitaba en los pasillos, hablaba a mis espaldas.

Sonó el celular de Alice. Encendió el manos libres, respondió la llamada, escuchó unos tres segundos y luego vociferó:

"¿QUÉ?"

Instintivamente, sujeté el volante para enderezar la marcha.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo?" Alice me agarró del brazo. "¡Ay, Dios mío!"

Me dieron ganas de abofetearla, pero no quería morir camino a la escuela. Alice siguió gritando y formulando preguntas.

Cuando por fin apagó el teléfono, una expresión de suficiencia le cruzó el semblante.

"No lo vas a creer" declaró "Edward rompió con Rosalie."

"¿QUÉ?" pegué un gritó tan potente que Alice dio un respingo. "Estás bromeando. Vi a Rosalie junto al casillero de Edward…

Alice sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Esta mañana Zafrina llegó temprano a la escuela para entrenar con el equipo de voleibol y saltó la noticia. Por lo que ha oído, Edward rompió con Rosalie a principios del verano, antes de que ella se fuera de vacaciones; pero en realidad nadie lo supo porque Edward no quería… qué se yo, que hubiera rumores, o lo que fuera, mientras Rosalie estaba de viaje. Pensaban esperara unos días antes de decírselo a la gente, pero Mike se lo soltó a Hilary Jacobs, y ya te puedes imaginar que el asunto corrió como reguero de pólvora.

"Imposible" repliqué. Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen llevaban cuatro años juntos. Se suponía que iban a casarse, a tener dos punto cuatro hijos y cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de vivir felices para siempre.

"¡Encaja a la perfección! Por eso esta tan simpática con todo el mundo, la muy bruja." Alice me lanzó una mirada furiosa. "Ahora ya sabemos exactamente lo que quiere."

Desconcertada, me quedé mirando a Alice. ¿Qué quería Rosalie?

"Cree que, ahora que está sin pareja, puede volver corriendo a su buena amiga Bella.

Traté de entender la situación. Rosalie me abandonó por Edward; Edward abandonó a Rosalie, y ahora ella contaba con que volviéramos a ser amigas.

'No lo creo.'

"Un momento" interrumpió Félix "¿Eres amiga de Rosalie Hale?"

"No, _éramos _amigas."

"Wow" Félix parecía impresionado "Esta buenísima. ¿Y si me la presentas?"

"¡Fuera del coche!" gritó Alice. Félix pasó los ojos en blanco y saltó del vehículo en cuanto su hermana se detuvo en el estacionamiento.

"¿Rosalie cree que soy imbécil?" Protesté. "Después de pasarse cuatro años sin hablarme, ahora quiere que la consuele por lo de Edward. Ya tengo mis propios problemas con los chicos, muchas gracias. La dejaré plantada, te lo aseguro."

"¿Qué dices?" Alice abrió los ojos de par en par. "De ninguna manera. ¡Tienes que ir!"

No podía creer que Alice hablara en serio. Odiaba a Rosalie, ¡y me pedía que saliera con ella!

"Tienes que conseguir la exclusiva. Averigua por qué Edward abandonó a ese bombón y luego, te levantas y te vas. No le debes nada. Por una vez, disfruta tú de ver cómo se siente utilizada."

"Pero yo…"

"Vamos Bells" Ojalá pudiera acompañarte y escuchar cómo te cuenta entre sollozos su triste historia. Ah, cuanto me alegro de que Edward, por fin, haya entrado en razón. Mmm, me pregunto si debería ponerlo en la lista." Alice se quedó pensativa unos instantes. "No, siempre he pensado que te vas más a ti. Y no es que vayas a salir con chicos ni nada parecido."

Noté que se me avecinaba una migraña.

…

El dolor de cabeza no se me pasó una vez que llegué a mi casillero y me encontré con Edward. Estaba tan concentrada en Rosalie que se me había olvidado que también tenía que verlo a él. No había forma de esquivarlo.

No sólo ignoraba qué decirle, sino que tampoco sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirme. ¿Debería estar furiosa? ¿Debería darle las gracias por confirmarme, una vez más, que los chicos únicamente utilizan a las chicas? De acuerdo, no estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido pero, en mi fuero interno, estaba convencida de que Edward tenía la culpa.

"Hola, Swan" dijo cuándo me disponía a abrir mi casillero.

"Hola, ¿alguna novedad? Bueno, no me refiero a nada en particular, ¿eh?..." cerré los ojos, abrigando la esperanza de que se diera la vuelta y se esfumara.

"Por lo que veo, bastaron veinticuatro horas para que toda la escuela se enterara de la noticia" replicó.

Volví la vista hacia él y no supe que decir.

"En cualquier caso," continuo "oí que Rosalie y tú saldrán esta noche."

Me quedé mirándolo sin entender. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

"Oye, no pasa nada. Me alegro de que hayan quedado. Si te digo la verdad, estoy un poco preocupado por Rosalie. Ya sabes lo malas que son algunas personas."

Procuré no pensar en Alice… ni en mi misma.

"¿Cómo va eso Cullen?" Mike apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. En la vida me había alegrado tanto de verlo… al menos hasta que se acercó y me rodeó con un brazo. "Mira, me importa una mierda que ahora estés soltero, más te vale alejarte de mi chica."

Por primera vez Edward se quedó desconcertado.

Mike no captó el detalle y prosiguió:

"Y ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a romper unos cuantos corazones mientras mi compañera de _españolo _y yo nos vamos a clase?" me agarró del brazo y, mientras me guiaba hacia el salón, se puso a negar con la cabeza. "Haz caso de lo que te digo" comentó con un suspiro exagerado. "Ahora que Cullen está soltero, vamos a tener problemas."

Edward tenía razón sobre lo rápido que viajan las noticias por la escuela: no se hablaba de otra cosa. Intente mantenerme al margen, pero como socia única del club de los corazones solitarios, no pude evitar fijarme en lo injusto que todo el mundo estaba siendo. Nadie parecía preocuparse por Edward. Se daba por hecho que no tardaría en tener otra novia; pero, de no ser así, no pasaría nada. La elección era suya. Los chicos mandan.

Pero a Rosalie la trataban como mercancía defectuosa. Ella era la víctima. La sombra desconsolada, destrozada, de la persona que había sido.

Cuando se hablaba de Edward, la gente entrechocaba las manos, celebrando su nueva libertad.

En cuanto a Rosalie, todo el mundo hablaba en susurros, como si Rosalie debiera avergonzarse por haberse quedado sin pareja.

No podía ser más injusto.

Y yo era consciente de ello. Pese a todo, me resultaba de lo más extraño salir con Rosalie después de clases.

Una voz en mi cabeza decía sin parar: 'La única razón por la que no te ha dejado plantada es porque ya no tiene novio.'

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, hablamos de nuestras familias. De cómo le iba a Rita en la universidad y de cómo su madre estaba remodelando la cocina… otra vez. Cuando llegamos, charlamos sobre las clases. Luego, de lo que íbamos a pedir para comer. Entonces, cuando perecía que el único tema de conversación que nos quedaba, con excepción de las rupturas (la suya, la mía… había para elegir), era el estado del tiempo, nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra así, sin más.

"Bueno" dijo por fin Rosalie mientras escarbaba en su ensalada, "¿Cómo esta Jacob? ¿Sigue pasando el verano con ustedes?"

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

"No quiero hablar del tema"  
"Ah" Rosalie bajó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco oportuno de su pregunta. Parecía muy triste mientras empujaba el tenedor en el plato.

Por fin, levantó la cabeza.

"¿Te puedo decir una cosa?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Siempre te fe tenido un poco de envidia."

"¿Perdón?" ¿Cómo era posible que doña Perfecta, que la modelo rubia de ojos azules llamada Rosalie Hale me tuviera envidia?

"En serio, Bella. De veras, ¡hablo en serio! ¡Mírate! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tengo que esforzarme para mantenerme así? Fíjate en lo que estoy comiendo, por culpa de los carbohidratos" Rosalie hizo un gesto en dirección a su ensalada de lechuga y tomate con aderezo libre de grasas y luego volvió la vista a mi sándwich de pavo con queso cheddar, mayonesa y papas fritas de bolsa.

"Para empezar" prosiguió ", comes lo que se antoja, y aun así tienes una figura impresionante."

Yo no entendía nada.

"Además, tu forma de vestir es increíble, en serio. Yo elijo lo que me voy a poner según lo que me marcan las revistas; soy una más del montón. En cambio, tú tienes tu propio estilo informal que nadie es capaz de imitar. Siempre lo has tenido."

En otras palabras, era una _friki _por preferir los tenis Converse All Star a los tacones de aguja.

"¿Y sabes qué? No soy idiota. Sé que nunca le caeré bien a la gente como yo."

Como habría dicho Alice: 'Si tú lo dices.'

Rosalie se revolvió, incomoda en su asiento.

"Bueno, en fin, quería que lo supieras."

"Si… gracias" traté de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Volvió a escarbar en su ensalada.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando, de niñas, montábamos conciertos para nuestros padres?"

Asentí, sorprendida de que Rosalie se acordara de los recitales de The Beatles que organizábamos en el sótano.

"¿Cómo le llamaban tus padres al sótano?

Exhalé un suspiro.

"The Cavern" The Cavern era el local de Liverpool donde The Beatles iniciaron su camino a la fama.

"¡Exacto! Me acuerdo de que tú te empeñabas en ser John, y que yo era Paul, y que teníamos peluches que hacían de George y Ringo" se hecho a reír, inclinándose hacia delante. "Y luego hicimos ese numerito en la cafetería, el verano que fuimos al lago."

"¿Cuándo nos deslizábamos en el agua sobre neumáticos?"

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron.

"¡Si! ¿Cómo se llamaban esos chicos?"

Bajé la vista hacia la mesa, tratando de acordarme de los dos hermanos con los que pasábamos el rato aquella semana.

"Te recuerdo entrenando a ese chico para el hockey de mesa" ambas nos echamos a reír "En serio, Bella, pensé que se te iba a dislocar el brazo de tanto que lo zarandeabas de un lado al otro" Rosalie se puso a agitar los brazos encarnizadamente y estuvo a punto de volcar su vaso de agua.

Entonces, sucedió algo inesperado,

Fue como si los últimos cuatro años se hubieran esfumado. Como si sólo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días desde que Rosalie cargaba mis libros mientras yo cojeaba con la ayuda de unas muletas por un esguince de tobillo. Las dos empezamos a rememorar nuestra amistad y, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, transcurrió una hora. Rosalie me miró con aire pensativo.

"¡Wow, Bella! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Juntas nos divertíamos un montón."

Le dediqué una sonrisa. En aquella época siempre estábamos juntas. Nos habíamos prometido lo que las mejores amigas se prometen en primaria: que iríamos a la misma universidad, que adquiríamos un apartamento entre las dos, que seríamos la dama de honor en nuestras respectivas bodas…

Rosalie se puso a dar golpecitos en la mesa con actitud nerviosa.

"También quería pedirte perdón" los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas "Lamento haber echado a perder nuestra amistad. Lamento haberte tratado tan mal. Y, sobre todo, lamento haber tardado tanto en recobrar el juicio. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe de haber sido para ti. Cuando Edward y yo rompimos" la voz se le quebró al pronunciar el nombre. Ahora las lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas. "No pude evitar acordarme de ti. Al principio, todo iba bien. Me fui de vacaciones con mi familia. Las clases de tenis me tenían ocupada. Pero hace un par de semanas me encontré con nada que hacer. Aún no habían empezado los entrenamientos. Estaba completamente sola.

Agarró su bolso y sacó un pañuelo de papel. De sonó la nariz.

"Llamaba a Audrie o a Pam pero, o bien tenían planes o, si quedaban conmigo, me dejaban plantada en cuanto Don o Brian las llamaban. Sé perfectamente que yo hacía lo mismo contigo. También por eso te pido perdón.

Me llegaban imágenes fugaces de años atrás. Los momentos en los que me daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amiga y me sentía sola, sin nadie.

Rosalie se secó las lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro.

"Sufrí al darme cuenta de que no tenía ninguna amiga de verdad, de la clase de amigas que éramos tú y yo. Y ahora que empezó la escuela, es aún peor. Antes seguía a diario la misma rutina: Edward me recogía para ir a clases; luego, yo me acercaba a su casillero, después… bueno, ya sabes. Lo has visto. Hice de él mi mundo entero y ahora… ahora me he quedado sin nada." Sus sollozos se tornaron en agudos lamentos mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

"Yo…" intenté encontrar palabras de consuelo, pero mis sentimientos estaban en conflicto. "Rosalie. ¿Qué esperas que haga yo?"

Levantó la vista y me miró con ojos enrojecidos.

"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado contigo y Edward" proseguí "De veras. Nadie debería sufrir de esa manera, y menos aún por culpa de un chico. De todas formas… no sé qué hacer, porque me cuesta olvidarme de que me abandonaste por completo. No sé qué habría hecho si Alice no se hubiera mudado a la ciudad, al año siguiente.

Rosalie luchó por recobrar el aire.

"Tienes razón, toda la razón. Es sólo que… Ya no sé quién soy. Todo el mundo me conoce como Rosalie, la novia de Edward, o la porrista, o la delgada de la clase. Me siento perdida. Una parte de mi piensa que es mejor continuar como si nada hubiera cambiado; pero hay otra parte que quiere dejar de hacer lo que todos esperan que haga. No sé…" negó con la cabeza "No sé si quiero seguir siendo porrista. No tengo ganas d animar a nadie, la verdad. No sé qué quiero hacer. Sólo…"

Noté que los ojos me ardían. ¿Quién habría imaginado que seguía teniendo algo en común con Rosalie? Me sentía perdida, igual que ella.

Rosalie me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión. Sin vacilar, me entregó un pañuelo de papel. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me puse a contarle todo lo de Jacob. Me sentía un poco estúpida, sabiendo que sólo había salido con él varias semanas, y no varios años. Pero, por alguna razón, sabía que Rosalie me entendería. Tardé unos instantes en asimilar que las lágrimas que ahora surcaban mis mejillas eran a causa de Jacob.

"Ay, Bella, cuanto lo siento. ¡Eso horrible! Confiaste en Jacob, y él… Bella" se aseguró de que la estaba mirando. "No hiciste nada malo."

A pesar de que había transcurrido tanto tiempo, no me había olvidado del todo de aquella Rosalie. La Rosalie que siempre sabía elegir las palabras precisas, aquella Rosalie que me apoyaba por encima de todo. Esa misma Rosalie era el motivo por el que habíamos sido las mejores amigas.

Intenté esbozar una sonrisa.

"Si, bueno; no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error. Jamás. He decidido, qué básicamente, se acabó. Ya sabes, con los chicos." Traté de reírme, para que no creyera que me había vuelto loca. "Es que, no sé… Estoy harta de todo esto. Míranos, las dos llorando. ¿Y por qué? Porque decidimos confiar en un chico. Terrible equivocación. De hecho, he fundado una especie de club."

"¿Un club?" Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué club? ¿Quiénes lo forman?"

"Yo, yo y yo. Es el club de los corazones solitarios. Apuesto a que te parezco patética."

Rosalie me agarró la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Para nada. Considero que la has pasado muy mal y tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para superarlo. Lástima que no se te ocurriera hace años; imagina los problemas que nos habrías ahorrado a las dos. Aunque… sólo veo un problema." Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?"  
"La verdad, no puedes tener un club con un solo miembro."

Me eché a reír.

"Bueno, ya lo sé, pero…"

"¿Qué tal si añadimos a otra persona?"

La miré, conmocionada.

"¿Cómo dices?"  
"¡Bella!" Rosalie se secó las lágrimas y dio la impresión de que su entusiasmo era sincero. "¿Acaso crees que tengo ganas de volver a salir con chicos a la primera oportunidad? Yo también ya tuve suficiente. Sólo me queda resolver qué es lo más conveniente a partir de ahora. No para Edward y para mí, únicamente para mí."

Una oleada de emoción me recorrió por dentro.

"¡Justo lo que he estado pensando!"

"Tienes que dejarme entrar. Sé que debo volver a ganarme tu confianza, y lo haré. Pero, por el momento, ¿podrías al menos _contemplar_ la idea de perdonarme?"  
Alargó la mano para estrechar la mía. Ni siquiera lo dudé.

Ahora éramos dos.

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, si no me equivoco, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora.

¿Qué piensan de la nueva Diane? ¿Creen que este mintiendo?

Y Edward está soltero…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
